Rise of the Red Sakura
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Kairi Saga Wilson, daughter of Slade Wilson also better known as Deathstroke has escaped from his grasp by a certain outlaw. Better known as Jason Todd, son of Bruce Wayne and 2nd Robin. He takes her away brings her back home, but only to drop her off and leave her behind with a broken heart. Jason/OC
1. Home

**This is a trial run. Nothing's major yet. Working on a pet project because I have gotten so interested in Red Hood/Jason Todd and everyone in the Batfamily. So be nice, and don't be mean.**

Chapter 1: Home

"We're almost there." What my rescuer means we're almost to Gotham. The place where I would be safe or at least I thought I would be. To be quite honest, I don't know if there is such a thing anymore. All my life has been about blood, death and murder. My father. A man who works for the League of Shadows. A man who cares about nothing, but money and death. A man who trained his own daughter into a killer against her own will. That pretty much describes my father. I dare not speak his name. He's like Voldemort. He who must not be named always finds us. Jason and I has some pretty close calls, but we always managed to escape. However, those close calls were because of me. "You still with me back there?" Jason's voice snapped me out of my train of thought and I nodded.

"Fine." I said loud enough for him to hear over the roaring engines of his motorcycle. My arms tightened around his torso and rest the side of my cheek against his brown leather jacket. I didn't want him to know about what I was thinking of. Which was basically everything about my life. I was lucky enough for Jason to become my savior, but that was because I refused to kill him. I disobeyed my father's order. I didn't want to kill him. I know Jason Todd is Red Hood, but I couldn't kill him. When Ra's told me about the deal he made with the Batman, he would never get involved with a death of his family. I think that's what he said. I'm not really sure because there was a lot of yelling going on between my father, Ra's and Jason. It all went downhill when a strange wave of pink and red energy mist escaped my body.

"Thank god! We're finally here." I was so lost in my thoughts when I finally looked over Jason's shoulder. My clover color eyes widened at the site of Gotham. The buildings look pristine clean, the contrast of between light and dark, but the air felt a little mucky. I glanced around and saw the people walking around in rich, clean clothes. They are either talking to each other or on their phones gossiping about people they hate or their scandalous affairs. I felt Jason turn left and felt his body lean left a little so I did the same thing.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jason and he glanced at me with through his motorcycle helmet. The visor was tinted and the helmet itself was blood red. Mine was dark purple, but it didn't have a visor. He said the color matched my long dark violet hair. I didn't know if it was supposed to be a joke or not so I let it go. When he didn't answer my question, he just looked back towards the road and I followed his gaze. My clover color eyes widened even more when we started to approach one of the tallest buildings in Gotham. Wayne Enterprises. I heard of the building, but I've never seen it in person. They said they build some of the world's best technology in weaponry, computer and environmental science. At least that's what I heard. I don't know what else they do, but I know they are trying to make the world a better place. I think. As we got closer, I felt Jason tense up a little and heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"Some things never change." I heard him muttered to himself and I slightly raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" I tried to reassure him, but he nodded like nothing was wrong.

"Promise." He told me and speed up towards the building. I tightened my arms around his muscle torso. I got to admit, he's pretty rip. I've seen him shirtless before and my oh my I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I felt my cheeks suddenly become warm as my mind pictured Jason shirtless. I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes to try to keep my hormones down. I shouldn't be thinking of Jason like that. I really shouldn't, but I can't help it that he's a really good looking guy. I lightly sigh and rest my head against his back once again. I felt Jason's glove hand on mine and gave it a light squeeze. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as Jason squeezed my hand. I put my other hand on top of his and squeezed it back. I know he has family problems with his adoptive father and his brothers and I know I didn't give him much of choice to bring me here, but he thought I would be safe with here. He thinks I'll be safe with his adoptive father. I don't know what to think and neither does Jason. It was just a spur of the moment decision. Plus, if Jason thinks I'll be safe with his adoptive father then I believe him. "We're here." I snapped my head away from Jason's back and looked around to see that he parked his motorcycle next to the curb of the sidewalk right next to the building. I immediately let go of Jason's hand and removed my arms from around his waist. I sat up straight and looked around. Wow, I've must have been way out of it. I didn't even know we were here already. I looked up at the now tall building in front of me and light gulped a little. I carefully climbed off of Jason's motorcycle and took off my helmet. I stared at the building in awe.

"So this is the famous Wayne Enterprises." I said to Jason who climbed off of his motorcycle as he took off his helmet. He ran his hand through his black tousled hair with the one white streaks in his hair. His face, oh god, his face is really handsome and those eyes. Those bright blue eyes. Oh my god! What the hell is happening to me? I shouldn't be thinking like that towards Jason. He's my savior. My knight in shining armor. Well, he's not really a knight, but that's not the point. The point is that I don't want to get attached to him. I know he's going to leave. That's what he told me. He only came back to Gotham so he could get me to safety. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart, but I immediately shook that stupid feeling away.

"You okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts once again and looked at Jason. I lightly nodded as I glanced down at the ground. I felt Jason's arm wrap around my waist and lead me towards the building. He pulled me close to his side and I couldn't help, but wrap my arms around his waist. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your safe." Jason whispered in my ear and I couldn't help, but nod. I didn't have any words to say so I just let Jason guide me into the building that his adoptive father owns to discuss about my past and what the future holds for me. What could possible go wrong?


	2. Father

**Here is the second chapter of Rise of the Red Sakura. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Like I said before, work taking over my social life, always tired when I get home from working the opening shift which I do tomorrow too, so bare with me. I'm working as hard as I can.**

 **I do not own any of the Batman characters. I only own my character Kairi Saga Wilson.**

 **Enjoy you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 2: Father

"I'm sorry Mr. Todd. Mr. Wayne is in a meeting that can't be interrupted. Mr. Stark and Mr. Wayne have been in there for two hours." I glanced at Jason who raised an eyebrow at his father's assistant. From what Jason has told me about his father, he never really liked meetings or the fact he found them boring or unimportant. Though, he always being hounded by the board of directors. So, I guess it's understandable.

"Do you know how long they will be in there?" Jason asked and I glanced towards the polished wooden doors of the boardroom. Right behind those doors is Bruce Wayne. Jason's adoptive father. The billionaire and the Dark Knight of Gotham. Yeah, I told Jason I know because of Talia said she could trust me. Her son Damian is Bruce's true born son. Meaning his blood son. Talia trusted me with this information because she wanted me to get away from my father. She didn't trust him. She has watched me all my life being turned into a killer, a weapon and she didn't want the for me. Talia became like a second mother figure to me. She took care of me when I became badly wounded by my father's abuse. The way he trained me caught her attention and so did Talia's father. They both agreed whenever my father would be on a mission, she would train me the right way and Ra would teach me the morals way of being human and learning more about the world before me.

"To be honest, I don't know when they will be done. They have been going back and forth about the arc reactor project. They should be taking a break for lunch pretty soon. If you would like, you are both more than welcome to wait in his office. I don't think he would mind." I glanced back at Jason who nodded and gave the assistant a small smile.

"Thank you Sheila." I felt Jason's fingers interlace with mine and lead me towards his adoptive father's office.

"He'll be happy to see you Mr. Todd." Jason froze and I squeezed his hand lightly. "There's not a day goes by he would stare out his window and start thinking about you." I glanced at Jason whose eyes glistened with unshed tears. "It's good to have you back Mr. Todd." He glanced at Sheila and gave her a frim nod and quickly pulled me towards his adoptive father's office. I looked back at Sheila, gave her a small smile and nodded a thank you to her. She didn't have time to respond because once we made it to the office, Jason shut the door quickly and leaned his back against the door. He shut his eyes and the tears finally fell down his cheeks. It pains my heart to see Jason like this. From what he told me about the Lazarus Pit, it messed him up pretty bad. There are times where he has his good days and he would be his rude, sarcastic self. He would sneak into her room tell me about his adventures that would make me smile with adoration and laugh until my stomach hurt. Then there are the bad days.

"So he does care about me." He whispered and I knew it's going to be one of those days. So, without thinking about my actions, I walked towards Jason and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel him tense up, but then relax and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sometimes heroes fall despite their strength, but you get right back up and give 'em hell." I slightly pulled away to look at him and our faces were mere inches apart from each other. My clover eyes met with his bright blue eyes and our warm breaths touched each other skin. I felt my stomach lurch forward with excitement and I could feel my heart beat against my chest a mile a minute. I felt this weird feeling inside of me and I felt dizzy just breathing in Jason's cologne. My eyes slightly glanced down at his lips for a minute then I looked back at his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but both of Jason's hands cupped my face and his lips captured mine.

My brain didn't comprehend what was happening, but that didn't stop me from kissing him back. I felt one hand remove from my face and wrapped around my waist. My arms tightened around his neck and he pulled me closer to his body. Our lips moved in sync, the heat of our bodies close together as they melted together and he ran his teeth against the bottom of my lip. A moan escaped from my lips that sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, I broke the kiss and removed myself from Jason's embrace. I turned away from him so I wouldn't have to look at his confused handsome face, ran my hand through my violet hair and let out a shaky breath. I felt the tears threatening to escape my eyes, but I pushed my emotions back. I don't want to be weak in front of Jason and his adoptive father. I don't know what's coming over me. I'm not this emotional. I'm an assassin for god sakes. Or was. A comforting hand touched my shoulder and I glanced behind me and saw Jason with a concern expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" I bit the bottom of my lip nervously and shook my head. I turned away from him again only this time he didn't have enough time to speak again. The door to the office opened and they both looked towards the door of the office. My eyes slightly widened as I see well-built fifties man slowly walk in his office. I could see a few gray hairs on the side of his hairline and wearing what appears to be a very expensive suit. I softly gulped the lump in my throat and let out a shaky breath. I glanced at Jason who took a step back away from me and a blank expression crossed his face. His shoulders tensed up immediately and his posture went stiff. My mind finally has concluded. This is Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises and Jason's father.

"Jason." He spoke in calm tone and heard Jason take in a breath.

"Bruce." I closed my clover eyes and slightly bowed my head. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	3. Intentions

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating this story any sooner. My life has been turned upside down, but in a good way. I didn't realize I haven't update this story in a long time and I knew half of this chapter was already done so I decided to finish it. It's very different from the way I write the other stories because it's just on one person's point of view. Plus, I was also having a hard time on how I would end the chapter.**

 **But, enough of my ranting. I will let you guys read this chapter. I tried to make it longer, but I simply couldn't write anything more for this chapter.**

 **I do not own any of DC's comic characters of Batman! I only own my OC Kairi Saga Wilson!**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

Chapter 3: Intentions

To be honest, I don't know what to think. My mind still couldn't comprehend the conversation between Jason and his adoptive father Bruce Wayne. I felt like the odd one out. I kept looking back and forth between the two while they stared in silence. It was too awkward to even try to speak up between the two. I didn't even know what to say. 'Hi, nice to meet you Mr. Wayne' or 'Your adoptive son saved my life from my mercenary father who wanted me to kill Jason.' Yeah, great conversation.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mr. Wayne's deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at him across from me. Oh yeah, did I also mention I'm in the limo with him because he wants to 'talk' with me. Jason was beyond livid, but Mr. Wayne insists on me riding with him. So, here I am. I let out a soft sigh and shook my head. I lowered my eyes to the black floor of the limo and found it way more interesting. "I assume you already know about my nightly activities?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Talia told me." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"She trusts me." I truthfully told him, but he didn't buy it.

"I know Talia. Why would she trust you with this information?" He asked me with his dark tone. I winced at the sound of his voice.

"She didn't want me to be a murderer like my father." My voice slightly quivered. I closed my eyes, the images of my father fighting Ra's and Talia shooting and fighting my father's men. I watched my father stab Ra's through the chest and Talia roughly grab my arm and telling me to run. I could hear my scream echo in my mind.

"Why would I trust the daughter of the famous mercenary Slade Wilson?" I opened my clover eyes and saw the droplets of my tears on the black floor of the limo.

"They wanted to give me a life. A life without killing and no more bloodshed." The tears came like rain drops. The images of Ra's being killed and Talia staying behind to fight off my father while me and Jason escaped. "I don't want to kill." I felt the car stop and heard the door being opened.

"We are home Master Bruce." A British accent reached my ears, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Give us a minute Alfred." He told the old British man, but he didn't budge.

"I'm sure whatever your discussing can wait for a moment Master Bruce. Excuse me, Ms.?" I finally looked up at the British old man and he gasped. "Oh dear, ma'am are you alright?" The kindness in his voice startled me. I felt the tears run down my cheeks and opened my mouth to speak, but it was cut off by another door opening. Jason's angry face startled me even more and glared at his adoptive father. He then pulled me out of the limo and slammed the door.

"Why am I not surprised." He muttered to himself and was literally dragging me into what appears to be Wayne Manor.

"Jason!" His father called for him. Jason roughly pulled me towards him and whispered in my ear.

"Get in the house now." He growled in my ear and pushed me towards the stairs. I clumsily walked up the stairs as the tears blurred my vision and stain my cheeks. I made it up to the front door and leaned against the door. A headache started to form and my entire body started to ache. A groan escaped my lips, my vision started to blur and my body felt like it was about to shut down from exhaustion. Before I knew what was happening, pink and red mist started to glow and surround my entire body. I felt my clover eyes turn magenta and I grabbed my head with both of my hands.

"No, not again." I said with terror in my voice. I snapped my eyes shut and kept saying not again over and over. I could feel my powers increase, but I felt a pair of hands on both of my shoulders and lightly shaking me.

"It's okay. You're safe. He's not here." That voice. It sounds so familiar. "He's not going to get to you. I promise. I'll kill him if it means to keep you safe." Wait, I know the voice. My eyes snapped opened and saw a familiar face.

"Damian?" I said with a shaky voice. The son of Bruce Wayne nodded and lightly squeezed my shoulders.

"He won't get to you, I swear on my grandfather's grave." Tears sprang down my cheeks and I felt my knees give in. Damian carefully helped me down to the ground. "You're safe." I felt my powers decrease at the familiar presence of Damian and the pink and red mist started to fade away. Anyone who I didn't know or familiar with would have been thrown back or get serious hurt. My eyes started to widen, but Damian gave me another light squeeze on my shoulders. "Your powers didn't hurt me, if that's what you're wondering." He told me and I gently nodded. I noticed his shoulders were less tense and I felt my eyes change back to their normal unique clover color.

"Damian, I'm scared." I shakily told him. "I don't want to put any of you in danger." Damian threw his arms around my neck and his body collided with mine.

"You're not putting any of us in danger." He whispered in my ear. "We're already in danger." That didn't really put any comfort, but I'll take it. I wrapped my arms around Damian and rest my forehead against his shoulder. Talia has told me so much about Damian and how much he has grown while living under his father's roof. I made a promise to Talia and I'm going to keep it. I'll watch and protect Damian. That's what my intentions are, if Mr. Wayne ever asks again.


End file.
